Goodbye Harry
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: [traduction de Spamy02] Draco parle à l'enterrement d'Harry. Slash, MPreg.


_**Goodbye Harry.**_

Auteur : Spamy02

Traductrice : Bein Moi. Alicya Potter-Black enfin.

Paring : C'est un Draco/Harry.

Rating : M

Genre : Drama-Angst, Romance.

Disclaimer : Rien du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ça appartient à Mme JK

Rowling. Cette fic ne m'appartient n'ont plus, elle appartient à Spamy02 qui m'a autorisée à la traduire.

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Moi je l'ai adorée, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Spamy02 de la traduire. J'espère que je ne ferai pas trop de faute en traduisant. Si vous voulez voir l'original allez voir dans ma bio, je l'ai ajoutée dans mes fics préférées.

Attention : Un personnage est mort. C'est un MPREG et c'est un slash alors bye bye homphobes.

Maintenant place à la fic.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se leva lentement de son siège et traversa la salle vers le podium. Son visage était illisible. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs et froids comme ils l'avaient toujours étés. En marchant il pensa à se qu'il allait dire, il n'avait pas écrit de discours. Il n'avait jamais voulu être là. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il n'était pas prêt pour faire face à la réalité, au fait que Harry soit mort mais Hermione avait insisté, elle lui avait dit qu'il était le seul qui n'avait jamais connut le vrai Harry et quecelui-ci aurait voulut que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

La bataille finale avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. La lumière avait gagnée. Harry était parvenu à tuer Voldemort, mais a un prix terrible. Harry était lui aussi mort et Draco fut témoin de tout. Il était là quand Harry lança le sort sur Voldemort qui fut finalement défait, quand il vu, horrifié, sa tante Bellatrix lancer le sortilège à Harry et quand il vu son corps tomber par terre. Draco courut le plus vite qu'il le pu jusqu'à Harry, se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Flash Back :

_« Harry ? Viens amour, lèves toi ! » Dit-il presque en criant et le secoua fermement. Draco pourrait voir qu'il respirait._

_« Dray ? » Demanda Harry en chuchotant_

_« Je suis là, mon amour. Tout va bien se passer amour. Nous ferons payer à cette chienne ce qu'elle t'a fait. Quand tu iras mieux. »_

_« Draco, je n'irai pas mieux »_

_« SI ! Quelque soit le sort qu'elle t'a lancée nous emploierons le contre-sort ou… »_

_« C'était le **Spiritus Adficio** Amour. » Draco se gela._

_« N…Non ! »_

_« Je suis désolé Dray. » Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Draco. Le Spiritus Adficio était un vieux sort également connu comme celui de drainage de vie. Il draine lentement votre force de vie jusqu'à ce vous mourrez. Il n'y pas de contre sort ou de potion qui peut l'arrêter._

_« Non, tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, sur moi. Tu viens juste de vaincre. Nous avons gagné amour. Tu dois vivre. Nous avons tellement de chose à faire. Nous devons nous marier. Tu dois survivre pour voir notre enfant grandir. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. »_

_Harry sourit amoureusement, ils pleurèrent tous les deux. Il déplaça lentement sa main pour la placer sur l'estomac de Draco. Il y avait un léger renflement à cet endroit visible à travers sa chemise._

_« Je suis désolé mon amour. Je souhaiterai tellement rester mais mon temps est venu. Je sais que tu nela laisseras pas Dray. Tu l'élèveras le mieux que tu peux et tu lui donneras beaucoup d'amour. Je sais que tu le feras. N'oublies pas de lui dire que son père l'a beaucoup aimé. » Lui dit Harry avec un souffle un peu plus dur._

_« Harry, s'il te plais…t…tu ne peux pas mourir. Je ne peux pas le faire seul. Je ne peux pas vivre sans tout. J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_« Tu le feras. Tu vivras pour moi et pour elle. Tu lui donneras mon amour. Montres lui l'enfance que nous n'avons jamais eu. Je t'aime tant Draco. Je ne quitterai jamais. Je serai toujours avec toi. » Draco s'était calmé maintenant. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et l'embrassa passionnément, savourant son parfum. Après avoir rompu le baisé Harry parla._

_« Chante pour m...moi. » Draco avait une très belle voix. Il tira Harry plus près de lui et doucement commença à chanter pour lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Draco n'avait jamais chanté pour personne à part pour Harry. Celui-ci aimé entendre Draco chanter._

_Draco ne su combien de temps il était resté assit à chanter, il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Harry. La respiration de Harry se faisaitlentement, de plus en plus lentement. Juste avant que Harry ne donne son dernier soupir Draco chuchota doucement :_

_« Je t'aime Harry. »_

Fin du Flash Back.

Draco se sortit de sa mémoire. Il ne devait plus y penser maintenant.

Quand il atteint le podium, il y monta et fit face à la foule. La pièce était remplie. Tout le monde abordait un visage triste. Certaines personnes pleuraient, certaines regardaient Draco avec pitié. Il les aperçut, il n'avait pas besoin de cela. C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Il lança un Sonorus et commença à parler.

« J'ai choisis de venir aujourd'hui pour vous parler de tout et j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui sont venues. Je sais ce que Harry aurait dit, et croyait moi je le sais. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que vous soyez tristes. Il vous aurait probablement dit qu'il n'avait rien de spécial, qu'il était juste Harry et qu'il n'aurait pas besoins que tout le monde se sente si triste, juste parce qu'il serait mort. Il vous aurait probablement dit qu'il faut célébrer la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. » Il fit une pause. Maintenant certains souriaient quoique pleurant toujours.

« Je pense qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir sur le champs de bataille ce jour là. Harry Potter était un guerrier, un combattant, il avait un but. La défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui était ce qu'il voulait, mais Harry n'a jamais voulu être ce genre de personne. Il voulait juste être Harry, un adolescent normal. Un gars avec des lunettes et la touffe de cheveux la plus indomptable que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry j'étais dans le magasin de Mme Guipure au chemin de traverse. J'étais en train de me faire confectionner mes robes d'école quand je l'ai vu dans la rue en dehors du magasin. Il était si adorable et si insouciant. Je voulais devenir son ami, mais vous savez tous comment ça s'est passé. » Il fit une nouvelle pause. Certaines personnes dans la salle rigolèrent à cette remarque.

« Pendant cinq ans nous nous sommes battus. Nous nous sommes appelés ennemis. Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais détesté. Nos combats on commencés parce que je si je ne pouvais pas devenir ami avec lui tous les moyens étaient bon pour moi. » Il fit une nouvelle pause. Il pouvait sentir sa gorge se serrer. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt pleurer.

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry pendant notre sixième année. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais ça s'est passé. Comment j'ai réagis face à ça ? Comme un Malfoy vous pensez. J'y serai allé, de toute façon j'obtiendrai toujours ce que je voulais parce que les Malfoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Mais je n'ai rien fait. J'avais peur du rejet, je pensais que Harry ne m'aimerai jamais, moi la fouine, mais je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tord. »

« J'ai étais séduis par Harry Potter. Par un Harry Potter timide, innocent. Au début j'ai étais choqué mais après je me suis mis à fond pour le séduire. Et puis j'ai eu mon homme et lui m'a eut, encore maintenant il m'a. Je n'ai jamais autant heureux qu'à ce moment là. Je sais, certaines personnes n'étaient pas heureuses pour nous mais je sais que presque tout le monde l'a accepté quand ils ont réalisés que ça n'était pas qu'une passade. » Il fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et il continua son discours. Les larmes commençaient doucement à descendre de ses yeux.

« J'aimerai tous les moment que j'ai passé avec Harry et vous aussi vous devriez le faire. Je l'aimerai toujours de tout mon cœur. Il était mon tout. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce qu'il voulait dire pour moi. Il me manquera toujours mais je lui ai promit de vivre, pour lui et pour notre fille. » Il mit ses mains sur son estomac. « Et c'est ce que je ferai. Elle doit savoir qui était Harry, pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ni le Sauveur du monde sorcier, mais juste Harry, celui dont nous devrons tous nous rappeler. » Il n'y avait pas un seul œil sec dans toute la salle, y comprit Draco.

« Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais pensé être ici aujourd'hui, debout pour dire au revoir à Harry Potter. Il me manque tellement. Il m'est encore difficile de croire qu'il s'en est allé. J'aimerai penser qu'il et en paix maintenant. Qu'il est avec sa mère, son père et Sirius. Je sais qu'ils sont entrain de nous regarder. Harry peut s'en être allé mais il restera dans ma mémoire et j'espère que dans les vôtres aussi. Il ne faut jamais l'oublier. » Il mit fin au sonorus, quitta le podium et s'en alla, en pleurant silencieusement de la salle. Il fit un pas dehors que son visage se décomposa.

oOoOo

Exactement un an plus tard Draco était assis près de la tombe d'Harry. Harry avait était enterré avec ses parents à Godric's Hollow. Draco tenait étroitement dans ses bras, un bébé, une petite fille. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture rose, dormant tranquillement. Draco ne pouvait croire à quel point elle ressemblait à Harry. Ses yeux était vert, et ses cheveux, noir, aussi désordonné que ceux d'Harry. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Harry chaque jours. Elle était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à Draco, à part Harry naturellement.

« Salut Harry, j'ai amené notre fille avec moi. Elle est si belle. Elle te ressemble tellement, amour. Elle s'appelle Lily Jane Malfoy-Potter. Je l'ai appelé comme ça par rapport à ta mère. C'est un amour chéri, elle m'attrape déjà avec ses petits doigts. » Il soupira.

« J'ai décidé de quitter le monde magique, chéri. Je ne peux jamais aller quelque part avec elle sans qu'il y ait une horde de journalistes. Ils veulent tous voir la fille d'Harry Potter. Je ne peux plus la prendre avec moi. J'ai trouvé une jolie maison à la campagne. C'est tellement beau Harry. Je sais que Lily aimera grandir là bas. Les seules personnes qui sont au courant sont Dumbledore, Severus et les Weasley. Au fait, sais tu que finalement Hermione et Ron sont mariés ? Leur mariage était merveilleux. Hermione attend leur premier enfant. Quoi qu'il en soit ma mère sera au courant aussi, elle adore Lily. »

« Tu me manques tellement chéri. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là, mais je suis heureux avec Lily ; c'est la joie de ma vie. Je l'aime tellement. J'ai commencé à lui parler de son autre papa. Je sais ce que tu dois penser, elle ne te comprendra pas pour le moment, mais il n'ai jamais trop tôt pour commencer, non ? » Draco rigola. Il était en train de se battre pour ne pas pleurer.

« Bon aller, chéri, je doit y aller où Hermione va me tuer. C'est une vraie mère poule. Je l'aime, mais dès fois qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'irriter. Ne lui dit jamais que j'ai dis ça. J'ai décidé que Lily et moi viendrons te voir chaque année à partir de maintenant. Ca sera comme une tradition. »

Draco se releva précautionneusement afin de ne pas réveiller Lily. Une fois debout il déposa une rose qu'il avait apportée sur la tombe. Une simple larme roula sur la joue de Draco.

« Au revoir Harry, je te reverrai l'année prochaine. »

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Il m'aura fallut du temps pour finir de traduire mais c'est fini, enfin, je suis contente de moi.

Allez, kiss.

Alicya.


End file.
